First Impression
by callyie
Summary: He meets her at the bus ramp, he spills soda on her, she gets mad, he talks to her, they make up, they fall in love...That simple .:Ty Lokka:.
1. I spilled Mountain Dew on you sorry

**I don't own the characters....so yeah**

"Yes... but I didn't mean to"

There he was on a bus ramp about to go home. And he just surprisely bumped in a certain some and spilled mountain dew all over her silk pink blouse.

"Well please watch were your going next time"-she reaches in her purse and gets a napkin-"I just got this shirt the other day and now it's ruined"

"Hey let me help you there"-Sokka goes in to his pocket and gets one of his napkins and starts rubbing really hard-"it will come right out"

Ly Lee soon realized what he is doing and gasps. "Oh no please stop, your rubbing the stain in, your going to make it even more ruined!"

Ly Lee pushes Sokka away and now is trying to get her Tide-To-Go pen to work. Shaking the plastic tube up and down and trying to get the cleaning liquid on her shirt. She stops for a second and glares at Sokka, who is completely dumbfounded by this whole event and then gets back to trying to clean her shirt. Sokka final broke the silence that was soundings the two. "Well at least I didn't have a chili dog in my hand or that shirt would have been thru" Ly Lee glares at him again this time for the longest time. Sokka just stairs back and starts rubbing the back of his head." Was it something I said?"

Ly Lee let out a big sigh and stomped furiously and then walked over to a bench and sat down. She calms down a bit, and is now rubbing her temples, making sure she takes big breaths. Sokka just stands there like nothing happen and everything's all hunky-Dorie, while it clear that Ly Lee is very upset. So about a minute later Sokka finally makes the all important decision and walks over and try to "confront" Ly Lee.

"Hey...what's going on" Sokka was trying to start the conversation but as you can see-It's failing!! Ly Lee holds up her fist." I should tie you in to a knot!!!" Sokka backs away."Oh no, there's no need for all that violence honey, I was just trying to help you out"

Ly Lee is starting to soften up a bit."Yeah...maybe your right" Ly Lee stands up." Besides your a boy anyway you wouldn't know about cleaning shirts or anything like that". Sokka moves a little closer. "Well I know a little, I have a younger sister"

Ly Lee smiles. "Oh that's good, so you learn from her"

"Pretty much I guess" There eyes both meet and they quickly look some where else. But then there eyes slowly meet together and this strange feeling goes thru there body. _I am in love_ Ly Lee thought to her self. Sokka on the other hand couldn't stop staring at her body. It had such nice curves, nice boobs, and nice butt; well she had a nice everything. He took a long time to soak up her beauty and then finally thought to him self. _I'm sprung..._


	2. So can i take you home?

**Chapter Two-So can I take you home**

"My name is Ty Lee" Ty Lee said with a smile. Sokka was mesmerized by her soft, calming voice. He couldn't believe he didn't notice it before." Wow, what a beautiful name, so...elegant"

"Wow, I didn't know you knew those big words like that, so what's your name cutie?"

"Well you know, I'm very intelligent and my name is Sokka which means very smart person, so you know why". Ty Lee giggles. This made Sokka happy; he couldn't make a girl laugh without getting beat up with a designer handbag in the process. So Sokka thought this was an accomplishment. Sokka tried to put his arm around Ty Lee. She hesitated at first, but the she let him do it.

"So let's get out of here, maybe we can go to the park or something". She looks away. "Um... I don't know, my friends will be wondering where I am". Sokka squeezed Ty Lee tighter. She can feel the warmth from his body mix together with hers, making them the same temperature. _This feels so good; he's so warm and huggable. _She thought to her self. Sokka liked playing with her, so he jiggled her a little more and squeezed her tighter.

"C'mon please! I have nothing to do and your friends won't even notice your gone" There was a moment of silence. "Um... ok, just for a little while... 10 or 20 minutes that's all"

"That's fine with me let's go" It wasn't a long walk to the park, maybe 2 or 3 blocks. But for Ty Lee it felt like a century walking with the man of her dreams, he was strong, funny, and also very cute. Ty Lee loved every second of it. As for Sokka he was feeling very macho, walking with an attractive girl like Ty Lee. He hoped he saw his friends at the park, so he can show her off.

A couple a minutes later there where at a huge park right in the middle of the city. The park had huge trees and other huge things that you see at the park.__Ty Lee smiled with joy. "This is my favorite park"

Sokka looked around at his surroundings; yeah he saw the beautiful park. But you could still see the massive skyscrapers in the horizon and the pollution in the air. "Well it's the only park" He looks at Ty Lee. "We live in the city"__

"Yeah, but if there were other parks, this will be my favorite" she added.

They began to walk down the lengthy path. Ty Lee was walking by her hands by side. She wanted to maybe hold Sokka's hand, but didn't want to appear too clingy. Sokka looked at the night sky. "It got dark quick didn't it?" he said. Ty Lee moved a little closer. "I don't like the dark" she replied.

Sokka heard sounds; was there somebody there, he was thinking. Apparently, Ty Lee heard the sounds too, because she was holding Sokka so tight; that she could have ripped his arm off.

"Don't worry, I got you" said Sokka. Even though he said that, he himself was totally terrified, but he couldn't let Ty Lee know that. He was the man! Both of them stepped quietly; listening to see if they would hear the mystery sound again. They hear sounds…not good ones.

Gunshots were heard all around the two. Sokka was too terrified to respond. Every where he turned he heard the loud blasting of the guns. Finally, Ty Lee let out a breathtaking scream. When Sokka heard that, he quickly came back to reality. He grabbed Ty Lee's hand, and the both of them dashed out of that park.

"Oh my God, There shooting at us!!" Ty Lee yelled.

Sokka just kept running. He knew this path. He knew it will take them straight to his house.

And he was sure happy to see his house.


End file.
